


Are you Drunk?

by DNACat



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But Veronica's a badass, But whatever, Drunk-Veronica, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Party, Sober-Heather Chandler, Those last two tags shouldn't exist, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNACat/pseuds/DNACat
Summary: Veronica manages to find Heather Chandler after a night of partying.(This is also only here because I'm only half-finished the next chapter of, 'Wanted' and feel bad because it's been five days.)





	

Heather Chandler sat in her huge-ass mansion, kicked up on her couch with a small glass of water by her side. She had a book in hand - yes, a  _book_. Big shock! - and was smiling as she read it. She was in her red-robe, and had her red-slippers she wouldn't be seen dead in outside of her house on. She was comfortable, and had a good book in front of her. And tomorrow morning, for once, she wasn't going to wake up with a thumping head because she drank too much the night before.

No, for once, she (the Demon Queen of High-School herself) had decided to stay at home instead of going off to some crappy party in Remington. For once she wouldn't need to worry about guys snaking their hands up her skirt, and trying to grab at her. She wouldn't need to worry about Kurt or Ram putting something in her drink and fucking her while she was on Cloud Nine. 

That wouldn't happen for once, not tonight. Not while she was safely in her own home, reading a book and kicked up on her couch. No guys could grab at her here.

She hummed softly at that, glad to be left alone. She was tired of those nerds who tried to ask her out and failed miserably. Tired of those fucko-jocks that expected sex because they could throw a football across the pitch. Tired of those envious bitches who'd glare at her when she stepped onto the dance-floor. And, the thing she was most tired of,  _being Heather Chandler_. 

Being that rude bitch that people pretended to like even though they wanted her dead. Being stuck-up snobby and arrogant just to preserve a reputation. She hated being the school-bicycle that everybody got to have a ride on. By now she was just waiting for everybody to want a turn. She was waiting for when a dyke would come up and shove their hands down her skirt, would nibble at her neck as they tugged down her skirt- wait? Was that too much detail? Oh. 

Anyway, she was tired of being the school-bicycle and tired of the college-guys who tried to get a ride as well. She hated Darren the most. That fuck-head. She had been going to  _the bathroom_ for crying out loud and he had come in after her, bent her over a fucking  _toilet_ and went at it. He was a fucking creep as well. He asked her what college she was going to, and when she said Yale (much to his surprise) he said he'd try to move there. Said he'd try for Yale as well (and bragged he'd probably got in.). She asked him why and he said,

"Why to make sure nobody takes my prized snatch." 

Was it too much to ask for a hopeless romantic guy for once, instead of some horny bastard who wants her? 

And besides, Darren didn't give to shits if his  _friends_ fucked her. It was guys from other states he was scared about, as if they might tempt her into thinking Ohio guys were shit. Darren was even the one who first convinced Ram and Kurt to, 'try that snatch!' and he had only laughed when they started drooling at the idea. Yet whenever a foreign guy came in, Darren would beat the shit out of them if they laid a finger on him.

And foreign guys were always so much nicer. All the nice guys in Ohio had disappeared, or Chandler never got to know them, but compared to the one's she knew, foreigners were so much hotter, nicer and funnier than all of them mashed together. Why couldn't she be with  _them_? Was Darren some kind of racist? 

" _Great, he's an expectant, arrogant_ and  _racist pig._ " Heather Chandler thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she read the book and pulling her lips back into a sneer. Darren was cock, a bull-headed  _prick_ and he was controlling her life. Maybe she needed to get away. Maybe she'd run off to Britain or Canada, and live away from this shit-show of a town. Escape all the horny-guys and life a relaxed life, maybe get married, fall  _properly_ in love and have kids running around. She smiled at the idea, and began to think of what her groom would look like.

She sat bolt right up as only one person came to mind.

" _You are_ not  _a dyke, Heather_!" She thought to herself, blushing as she thought of the person. She felt her thighs press together and she blushed even further and stopped, " _No! No! No!_ No! _You are not a fucking dyke!_ " 

" _Yes you are_." A little voice in the back of her head said before she heard a knocking at the door. 

The fuck?

She looked at the clock. One am. Maybe it was Heather McNamara or Duke looking for residence until they spilled their guts free of alcohol so their parents didn't see. She sighed, setting the book down on the table beside her. She got up, and marched towards the door hearing a sober voice singing about how Westerberg used to be, 'beautiful.' 

Then they started making 'Berger' jokes out of the name, 'Westerberg' and soon crowned everybody who went there, 'Bergers.' making themselves laugh.

"Heather~" The person cooed from outside, "Please let me in, Kurt tried to shove his hands down my pants and he may or may not be following me." The voice slurred out horribly, making Heather pause before she finally opened the door.

" _Of course it would be you_." Heather Chandler thought as she looked at the person. Tussled brunette hair, brown-eyes that were glimmering with drunken-happiness and a blue-blazer. Heather Chandler let out a groan as they smiled at her.

"Hi, Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheather." The person rolled out the 'H' in her name so smoothly it made her laugh.

"Veronica, what the fuck are you doing here?" Heather wrinkled her nose as she collapsed against, noses brushing and Veronica's hands flying to the small of her back. Heather's hands hung limply at her sides, blushing furiously as Veronica nuzzled their noses. She put a hand to Veronica's chest, trying to push her away but she wouldn't budge.

"I want to have so  _funnnn_." Veronica cooed innocently, Heather blushing even harder, "Please?" 

"Veronica, you eager virgin," Heather laughed looking at Veronica's hopeful face before saying flatly, "No. I'm not going to fuck you, good luck." She took a step back, pushing Veronica by the nose as she tried to follow after her.

"Just a kiss?" Veronica begged, "Please, Chandy?"

Chandler's face darkened at that, "What did you just call me?" 

"Chandy." Veronica slurred out the, 'c', "It's a cute name for a cute girl." She murmured gently, chasing after Heather who was stepping back further and further into the mansion. Chandler bit her bottom lip, barely resisting the urge to lunge forward and pin Veronica to the nearest wall.

" _She's drunk, and you've been taken advantage of when you were drunk_ ," She shook her head at the inappropriate thoughts filling her head, "No! I'm not going to take advantage of you, Veronica." Heather insisted, "You can lose your virginity to someone  _special_ not me." 

"But you  _are_ special, Chandy," Veronica cooed, giving a drunken-smile towards Chandler, her smile lopsided and she was practically drooling she was that enraptured by 'Chandy,', "Lemme smash, please." 

"Now is not the time for memes,  _no_." Chandler was pressed against the wall, Veronica standing over her, eyes wide as she begged Heather to fuck her, "Veronica,  _stop_." Chandler demanded as Veronica pressed closer.

"But I  _wanna_." Veronica murmured gently against her ear, "After Kurt tried to tug down my skirt, I realized I wanted to lose my virginity so guys wouldn't bother me, and I realized I  _really_ like you." Veronica purred gently, Heather pushing at her gently, "I know you wanna." 

"Not with a drunken you!" Chandler slid out from under her, but Veronica caught her blazer, " _Damn her quick reactions! She's meant to be drunk!_ " Chandler thought, cursing under her breath as Veronica pulled her back against her, "Veronica, you're drunken." She said as Veronica nuzzled into her hair, her blue-nailed hands flying to her waist and pulling her in against her, "Please, I know you don't want this - not now." She tried to drive her heel into Veronica's 'area' or foot but Veronica held her down, "Veronica, you're a good person. You don't want this, you don't want to pressure me into this, you wouldn't dream of this if you were sober." 

"But I do dream of it when I'm sober." Veronica purred to her, tugging at the hem of Heather's shirt, "Please." Veronica paused, as if a logical part of her mind was taking over, "You don't want to do this, do you? Because if you don't I'll leave you alone-" Veronica realized what she was doing, letting go of the hem of her shirt.

"I do want this," Heather Chandler turned, "But not while you're drunk." Chandler murmured softly, before there's a pair of lips on hers.

Veronica is eager yet soft, and Chandler can't help but melt into the kiss. Veronica's breath  _reeks_ of alcohol and . . . red vines? What the fuck Remington guys would  _never_ let you bring red-vines into a party. Where the fuck had she been eating red-vines? She let a grunt into the kiss of confusion but kissed back just as eagerly. Veronica let out a little keening noise into the kiss, rocking against Heather hungrily. Heather can't help but smile at this, chuckling into the kiss and feeling Veronica blush.

" _This isn't what I expected it to be,_ " Chandler thought, as she felt herself rock gently into Veronica, " _It's a hundred times better!_ " 

Veronica pulled back finally, smiling, "Will you reconsider my offer?" 


End file.
